


Big Green Christmas Tractor

by c0smicqueer



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Big Green Tractor, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0smicqueer/pseuds/c0smicqueer
Summary: "And I can take you for a ride on my big green tractorWe can go slow or make it go fasterDown through the woods and out to the pastureLong as I'm with you, it really don't matter"- Jason Aldean
Relationships: Malcolm Reed & Charles "Trip" Tucker III, Malcolm Reed/Charles "Trip" Tucker III
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	Big Green Christmas Tractor

“Come on, it’ll be fun.” Trip said happily. 

"Alright, I'm coming." Malcolm replied softly.

Trip had decided they should take a ride on his father’s big, green tractor to get away from the massive family gathering inside if only for a few moments. Malcolm had protested, but Trip convinced him. The pair walked out into the chilly air. It was after dark, the evening pooling around them calmly. The air was cold and heavy with the scent of pine. The two had escaped to Trip’s family farm for the holiday, taking a much needed break from the bustle of Starship life. The skies were full of puffy purple-gray clouds. As the two walked toward the tractor, snow began to fall, dusting the grass around them. 

Malcolm noticed the tractor was decorated with garland and a big red bow in the grill. They climbed into the tractor and sat hip to hip, their body heat warming each other in the cold air. Trip started the tractor and drove it into the distant field. Malcolm laughed at the absurdity of it all - coming to Trip’s family home, with his best friend, on a holiday he did not particularly care for. Having been surrounded by a massive, open, loving family was not something he was used to. And most of all, he was unused to exploring a farm in the middle of a snow shower. 

“I can’t believe it’s snowing!” Trip exclaimed happily. “It’s been years since it snowed here.” Trip laughed happily, steering the tractor aimlessly through the pasture. The ride lasted for quite some time, Trip slowly maneuvering the tractor in figure eights through the snow. The snow started to come down harder, near a blizzard compared to what either of them had seen in many years. Malcolm chuckled, pleased. He hadn’t seen snow in a long time either. After they’d ridden around long enough to get cold noses and hands, Trip started to turn the tractor around back toward the house. Malcolm had unwittingly squished further into Trip’s side, cold from the chill that came over them. Malcolm looked up and noticed something green hanging from the ceiling of the tractor.  _ Mistletoe.  _ Trip paused and looked up, following Malcolm’s gaze.

The two men exchanged looks, blushes. Malcolm couldn’t tell if the redness in Trip's cheeks was from the cold or if he saw the mistletoe too. Trip grinned from ear to ear and shifted in his seat so he could face Malcolm. He rested one hand on the tractor’s steering wheel and let the other reach up to press against Malcolm’s cheek.

“Merry Christmas, Malcolm.” He said softly, leaning in.

“Happy Christmas, love.” Malcolm whispered back, reaching his face up to meet Trip’s in a tender kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> happy holigays yall feelin' sappy hope u enjoyed it <3


End file.
